


Chocolate Kisses

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Euro 2012, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Euro 2012, Sergio and Fernando meet up in Spain to have a sexy reunion, complete with some sweet treats...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea.
> 
> If you enjoy the fic, let me know. I feel all warm and fuzzy when I get lovely comments from you all :)

Fernando was delighted to be in Spain again. He had spent the entire football season away, save one match against Barcelona. He had not been in Madrid since the past summer. With the Euros fast approaching, he was back in Madrid just after winning the Champions League title with Chelsea to start training with the Spain national team.

His entire body tingled with excitement as he walked to the front door of his old lover, Sergio Ramos’ house. Sergio had called him just before he boarded his flight to Madrid, just as Fernando knew he would. He always got back together with Sergio over the summers. He would never admit it to himself, but Sergio was his one true love. He had convinced himself that the mother of his two perfect children (who he had convinced to stay in England) was the love of his life. He would carry on just spending his summers in the arms of the younger Spaniard.

“Serg, you here?” Fernando called, in Spanish, after he let himself in with the key he’d had for years.

Sergio was in the kitchen, putting together a tray of strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate, and champagne. It had been too long since he had seen Fernando. He felt obligated to make a big, romantic deal of it.

“I’m in the kitchen, baby! I’m coming…”

“You started without me?!” Fernando joked, grinning at his own immature joke about cumming.

Sergio came running into the entryway, wearing nothing, but his gym shorts. “Not funny,” he said, grabbing Fernando’s face and kissing his lips.

Fernando wrapped his arms around Sergio’s back and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

“I missed you so much,” Sergio whispered against Fernando’s lips.

Fernando kissed Sergio’s lips, jaw, and neck. “I always miss you,” he whispered in his ear.

“I know, baby.” Sergio wrapped his arms around Fernando’s neck and hugged him tight. “I have some of your favorites in the kitchen: strawberries, cream, champagne…”

“Chocolate?” Fernando finished.

“Of course. Come on.” Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hand and guided him up the stairs and into his bedroom. “Get comfortable. I’ll bring everything up.”

“I can help you,” Fernando said.

Sergio shook his head. “The only thing I want you to do is get comfortable…and mostly naked.” Sergio kissed Fernando’s lips quickly and ran back downstairs to fetch everything.

When Sergio returned to his bedroom, Fernando was naked with his lap covered with Sergio’s red silk blanket and sheets. Sergio placed the large tray on the end of the bed, poured Fernando a glass of champagne, and climbed onto the bed to deliver it.

Fernando took one sip from the flute and placed it on the bedside table. “I love you for doing all this, Serg, but seeing you in bed, I don’t want it. I just want you.”

“But, the chocolate…”

“You’re better than chocolate.”

“Now, I know you love me,” Sergio said, leaning in to kiss Fernando.

Fernando pulled away. “Are you serious? You don’t know I love you? I know we barely see each other, but…”

“Of course, I know you love me, Nando. No matter how often we see each other.” Sergio kissed Fernando and said, “I love you too.”

“Then get that food off the bed, get those shorts off of you, and get under these covers with me.”

Sergio quickly did as he was told. He was getting hard just thinking of the possibility, probability that Fernando was hard under his covers.

When he joined Fernando under the covers, he quickly realized that he was, indeed, hard. “Damn, baby,” Sergio whispered, lightly stroking his lover’s cock.

Fernando moaned and clutched the blanket in his fist. It had been so long since he had been touched that way. No one, man or woman, ever touched him the same way Sergio did. “Serg,” he gasped. “Take me, please.”

Sergio released Fernando’s cock and pressed his lips to his. “I will, but I want to kiss you first. I want you to kiss me. I want you to hold me.”

Fernando really wanted to release the load that was making him ache, but he could not resist Sergio’s sweet voice, his pleading eyes, his soft lips. Fernando pushed Sergio onto his back and climbed on top of him.

“Nando, please…”

Fernando covered Sergio’s lips with his, kissing him passionately, the way he knew he wanted to be kissed. He caressed his fit body with his hands as he kissed from his mouth to his neck and down onto his chest. He licked his way down his six-pack and sucked gently on the tattoo just above Sergio’s junk.

Sergio’s body shuddered under Fernando. “Nand…plea…”

Fernando silenced Sergio’s half-words when he took his cock into his mouth. Sergio squealed and clawed at the sheets. No one had ever made love to Sergio, in any way, like Fernando had. No one knew him better, knew how he liked to be touched, how he liked to be sucked… Sergio’s orgasm had him shuddering beneath Fernando. He had never felt so euphoric. His knuckles were white from clutching the sheet so tightly.

After Fernando handled Sergio’s mess, Sergio gently pushed him onto his back. “That was amazing,” he said, kissing Fernando on the mouth hungrily.

“Anything for you,” Fernando whispered though he really wanted to say, “Now, take care of me!”

Sergio seemed to read his mind. He quickly took Fernando into his mouth and sucked vigorously. Fernando had been so close to losing it before his mouth even touched him that it took no time at all for him to spill his load into Sergio’s expectant mouth.

Sergio kissed his way back up to Fernando’s mouth. Fernando wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “You know this is my favorite time, don’t you?” Fernando asked, playing with Sergio’s hair.

“Just after sex is your favorite time?” Sergio asked, tracing circles with the tip of his finger on Fernando’s chest.

“No, Serg. My favorite time is summer, especially summers with the Euros…when I finally get an excuse to spend a lot of time with you.”

“My time with you is the best time of my life,” Sergio said, kissing Fernando’s lips.

Fernando pulled away after a minute, stared into Sergio’s eyes, and said, “I think I want some of that chocolate now…”

“Now?” Sergio chuckled.

Fernando nodded and slithered back off the bed. When he returned to the bed, he had a small pot of melted chocolate in hand.

“You haven’t got any strawberries to eat with it. Are you just going to drink it?”

Fernando dipped his finger into the pot and held it above Sergio’s mouth, letting it drip over his voluptuous lips and into his mouth. Sergio hummed and flicked his tongue out to swipe the chocolate from his lover’s fingertip. Fernando dipped his finger into Sergio’s mouth and let the Andalusian suck it clean.

“I don’t need strawberries,” he whispered. “I’ve got you…” Fernando turned the pot and drizzled the warm melted chocolate over Sergio’s defined abs. Sergio moaned and let his eyes fall shut when Fernando’s tongue swiped over Sergio’s abs.

Fernando hummed against his lover’s skin. The salty taste of Sergio’s sweat mingled deliciously with the sweetness of the smooth chocolate. When the chocolate was gone from Sergio’s hard muscles, Fernando sat up again and poured the chocolate slowly over Sergio’s sexiest tattoo, the one that lay just above his crotch.

When he accidentally poured too much, he swiped some up with his fingertip and gently slid his chocolate covered finger from the base of Sergio’s cock, up the underside, and to the head. Sergio groaned and laid his head back on his pillows. Fernando leaned up and placed the chocolate pot on Sergio’s bedside table. When he started to move back down, Sergio grabbed his hand and sucked the chocolate from his finger again. Fernando leaned down and covered his mouth with his before quickly descending to enjoy his chocolate-covered Sergio.

Fernando licked away the chocolate that pooled over Sergio’s tattoo first before moving to his cock where he licked ever so slowly – painfully slowly. “Come on, Nando,” Sergio pleaded.

Fernando moaned against the vein on the underside of Sergio’s cock. “You taste so good,” he murmured, kissing and gently sucking at the salty sweet skin. Sergio’s slit was seeping precum that mixed with the chocolate. Fernando greedily licked it all away and then took Sergio into his mouth in one swift movement. Sergio moaned and grumbled his thanks and compliments. When Sergio began to thrust his hips upward, Fernando pulled away completely.

“I want you inside me,” he growled. His eyes were ablaze with passion.

Sergio reached up, grabbed his upper arms, and flipped him down onto the bed. He started to reach for the chocolate pot and have a tasty little teasing ritual all his own, but Fernando wrapped his strong striker’s legs around his waist and held him in place. “No. No teasing. Just take me.”

“What? You get to tease me and I don’t even get…”

“No.”

Sergio growled and fell down onto Fernando, biting and sucking at his neck. Fernando cried out when Sergio grinded up on his, rubbing their cocks together in an agonizingly teasing motion. He raked his blunt nails across Sergio’s back and begged again for Sergio to take him.

Sergio lifted Fernando hips and teased his finger over his opening. Fernando pushed down against him, moaning and arching his back off the bed. Sergio bit down on his neck and drilled a finger inside Fernando, quickly adding another – stretching and twisting – another – stretching further, curling his fingers to press against the magical little bundle of nerves inside Fernando that made his cry out and scratch at Sergio’s skin.

When Sergio pulled his hand away, he stared down into Fernando’s eyes. They were both breathing heavily, eyes burning, bodies wanton, but Sergio knew he had to stop for a moment and ask an important question: “Condom?”

“Who have you been sleeping with?” Fernando countered.

“Iker,” Sergio replied truthfully. “Only Iker.”

“Juan. Only Juan,” Fernando offered.

“Who’s better?” Sergio asked, stroking Fernando’s cock teasingly.

“It’s completely different. Just take me, Serg.”

“I bet you don’t beg for Juan like that,” Sergio said, grinning cheekily.

“Shall I call him?” Fernando practically shouted. “You can have a chat about it, maybe? Or would you like to fuck me finally?”

“Ooh… such a dirty mouth.”

“Thought I proved that earlier…” Fernando winked and trailed his tongue over his teeth and upper lip.

“London has changed you,” Sergio said, lifting Fernando hips, preparing to enter him. “I like it,” he added, thrusting into Fernando, hard, and deep.


End file.
